Accomplishments: We have used data from the Nurses' Health Study-I, a cohort of 121,000 women ages 30-55 followed with biennial questionnaire assessment since 1976. In our preliminary analysis of SLE cases occurring between 1980 and 1990, SLE incidence decreased somewhat with higher intakes of Vitamin C and E: rate ratios (RR) and 95% confidence intervals comparing the highest to the lowest quintiles of intake (including supplements) were 0.52 (0.21-1.3) for vitamin C and 0.52 (0.22-1.2) for vitamin E, and tests for trend were p=0.20 and 0.36, respectively. This was not seen when we excluded supplement users: for vitamin C, RR=1.1 (0.42-2.8) and for vitamin E, RR=0.89 (0.36-2.2). There was little evidence for an association with vitamin A or total fat intake. We have identified SLE self-reported in the 1992 or 1996 NHS-I questionnaires and the 1991 or 1995 NHS-II (a younger cohort begun in 1989) questionnaire. A screening questionnaire has already been administered to those who responded positively to the questions about diagnosis of SLE and other rheumatologic conditions. Medical records are currently being requested and reviewed in order to verify diagnoses.